


No his eyes are way prettier

by afamouscannoli



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, I swear it'll get better, M/M, Soulmates AU, Wow Jeremys mom didn't leave them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afamouscannoli/pseuds/afamouscannoli
Summary: Life's hard when your soulmate is your best friend who thinks his soulmate is some girl.





	No his eyes are way prettier

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while I was in Ohio over the summer but didn't till now

Ever since the they were five Michael knew. It all started on the boys first day of kindergarten. The day both Jeremy and Michaels lives would change forever. 

Neither boy knew anyone who was attending elementary school so both were already doomed to be losers. But the two hadn't met each other yet. It was play time when...

“Hi I'm Christine” said a young girl   
“Hi I'm Jeremy”said the boy  
“Wanna play tag??”  
“Sure! BUT YOU'RE IT!”  
“No!”  
Then the two started to run around the play structure and when Christine finally caught up to Jeremy and tagged him. 

“OW!” Said a little kid who's glasses had just fallen off of his face because Jeremy fell onto him.   
“I'm sorr-” then all of the sudden the world around Jeremy changed. The grey coloring   
started to change to colors like blue and red.   
“Are you okay?” Christine asked Jeremy.   
She had just touched him and he can now see color that could only mean one thing, Christine was his soulmate, his parents had been soulmates and had told him all about it, most people don't find their soulmates till they are in their 20’s and here (heere ha) Jeremy is at the age of five finding her. The whole soulmates thing is once you touch your soulmate for the first time you can see color. This is amazing!

Michael was confused. He was just walking around the play structure playing with a Rubik's Cube he had gotten for his last birthday which was pointless because all he really could see grey and black and white, when all of the sudden the smallest boy in his grade fell onto him. Then he started seeing things. His rubik's cube had color. What the heck. He was only six this couldn't be happening. 

Michael was so thankful that the first day ended pretty soon after the incident.   
“So Michael. Did you make any friends today?” One of his mom's asked   
“I met a boy who talked funny and a boy was as tall as one of the third graders!! There was also this one boy I met because he fell on me.” Michael said giggling at the last part.   
“Are you okay?” His other mom asked.   
“Yea but everything looks weird now.”   
“What do you mean sweetie?”   
“The world is like stuff everywhere but it's different than before.”  
“More colorful?”  
“Yea!”  
His mom's exchanged a worried glance. They had dealt with years of people giving them hate and harassing them for being soulmates, and they hadn't met till they were 27 and 29, within an eye glance they both knew they didn't want their son to start getting this hate at the age of six.   
“Michael sweetie. Don't tell anyone about this okay.” His mom said   
“Why not?”   
“People don't like the idea of two boys or two girls being soulmates.”  
“I guess mommy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been over ten years since the two boys found their soulmates. Throughout their first year of elementary school the two became inseparable. Of course Michaels mom's forced Michael to befriend Jeremy knowing that one day the two would get together. Of course Jeremy has spent all these years thinking him and Christine would end up together but he never had a real conversation with her since he realized she was his soulmate. 

“Dude you need to stop staring at her it's hella creepy.” Michael said to his best friend. 

“But Mikey she's my soulmate!”Jeremy whined. 

“If only she knew…” Michael murmured softly. 

“Shut up she totally knows! She's probably just as nervous as me.”

Hearing Jeremy talk about Christine was something Michael was way too use to. His mom's said that he should wait till he is 18 to tell Jeremy, or anyone for that matter. When he had realized why his moms told him not to tell anyone, he saw how people acted around his mom's and he was already the odd one out at school. But he was going to tell him one day...

**Author's Note:**

> I swear it'll get better. First chapters are always rough.


End file.
